This invention relates to automotive suspensions and more particularly to a new and improved hydraulic shock absorbing suspension strut wherein the total overall length of the unit is minimized providing a reduced vehicle hood line.
It has long been known that strut type oscillation dampening shock absorbers are employed in down-sized vehicles to provide increased space for the engine and transmission within the vehicle front compartment. Examples of such shock absorbers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,403 issued Sept. 6, 1977 to Yoshido and U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,135 issued Nov. 13, 1985 to Ishida et al.